starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Laurence Hague
Biography Early Life Laurence Hague was born in Essex, England. Growing up, Laurence was often times horribly teased and picked on by his older brother by six years, Martin. His father, Donovan, passed away when he was four years old, and Laurence doesn't remember much about him. While his mother, Emily, tried to make things right for her two boys, times were difficult, and Martin took out a lot of his anger out on his younger brother. When Laurence entered middle school, things did not get better for him. His overall appearance made multiple students jokingly call him "Toad", an epithet that would stick with him for the rest of his life. However, there was one thing that he liked about school, and that was his friend, Sean Wright. The two had grown up together and had been friends for quite some time. When Laurence was fifteen, his mutation developed and he realized that he had truly become what his fellow classmates had called him, a Toad. His mother was accepting of him, but his stepfather, Glenn Colt, was not as welcoming of a mutant into the family. Sean, who had also developed mutant powers, tried to comfort his friend and tell him that everything was going to be alright. It was around this time, that Sean's parents decided that it would be better for their son to go to a school that was proper for his mutation. After looking at a number of different places, they settled on Massachusetts Academy. Despite asking his parents, Laurence was unable to go as well, his stepfather insisting that he wasn't going to waste money on a son that he didn't really care about. Laurence went to the Wrights and convinced them to speak to his parents. The conversation worked and Laurence was sent to America, to Massachusetts Academy as well. School Life Information Coming Soon Powers *'Superhuman Leaping:' The Toad's primary mutant power is the ability to leap to heights and distances far greater than that of an ordinary human. He possesses a degree of superhuman strength, particularly in his back and legs, which grants him his superior leaping abilities. He has a vertical leap of 25 feet and a horizontal jump of approximately 37 feet in a single leap. Although the Toad usually stands in a crouching position, he can stand erect if he wishes. His unusually flexible spine enables him to crouch continually without strain. The Toad has some knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. His powers enable him to execute a leaping kick with superhuman force at an opponent. *'Flexible Bone Structure:' The Toad's bone structure enables him great flexibility. He can remain in a crouching position for long periods of time and preform contortionist type feats without causing any damage to his spine. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The Toad's muscles produce a significantly lower amount of fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Agility:' The Toad's overall equilibrium application is enhanced to some degree and his bodily coordination and balance are enhanced to levels that are beyond the human body's natural limits. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' The Toad's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the human body's natural limits. *'Superhuman Durability:' The Toad's body is tougher and more resistant to physical injury than an ordinary human's. He can withstand major impacts and physical trauma that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with moderate discomfort. However, he is not invulnerable and can be injured in ways similar to an ordinary human. For instance, he is not bulletproof, save for a small caliber bullet, and can be injured by weapons composed of conventional materials if he is struck with sufficient force. *'Superhuman Strength:' The Toad is superhumanly strong, primarily in his lower body, and is capable of leg pressing 3 tons. He possesses superhuman strength in his upper body as well, although to a much lower degree, and can lift about 1 ton. Toad's elongated tongue is also able to lift heavy weights, though the exact limit is unknown. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' The Toad has a limited healing factor that allows him to recover from injuries and ailments at an accelerated rate. He can recover from minor ailments, such as a cold, within a few hours. Larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, heal within a matter of days. The Toad's healing rate seems to be quite powerful, as seen when Wolverine once cut off his tongue down to the base, only to have completely regenerated it in a matter of hours. *'UV/Infrared Vision:' The Toad's enhanced vision allows him to see into the ultraviolet and infrared spectrum, granting him a degree of heightened night vision. However, his eyes are also sensitive to certain types of lighting, forcing him to wear light-filtering goggles that allow him to operate in strong daylight that would otherwise blind him. *'Prehensile Tongue:' The Toad has the ability to extend his tongue up to 30 feet in distance to ensnare objects and people. *'Pheromone Secretion:' The Toad's tongue secretes odorless, pheremonous venom that seeps through the skin directly into the bloodstream. This venom allows him to control minds of any exposed to it to a limited extent.. *'Acidic Saliva:' The Toad's saliva is highly acidic and can adheres to most surfaces and quickly dissolve most materials with ease. *'Paralytic Resin:' The Toad's pores secrete an adhesive resin that allows him to stick to any surface and paralyzes the nervous systems of any living organism that comes into contact with it. *'Superhuman Respiratory System:' The Toad's lungs can expand and compress large quantities of air that can be expelled with enough force to knock a fully grown human off their feet. *'Amphibian Control:' The Toad the ability to psionically communicate with and control amphibian life, such as frogs, toads, newts, and salamanders, who he often uses as spies. Abilities *'Experienced Combatant:' Laurence has some formal knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. His powers enable him to execute a leaping kick with superhuman force at an opponent. The Toad's superhuman agility combined with his powerful legs (and, less so, his arms) makes him a highly formidable opponent in kick-boxing, despite a lack of any formal training. Weaknesses The Toad is near-sighted and has an aversion to light. He also lacks self-confidence, evidenced by his dependence on his friendship with Sean Wright Category: MirrodinCategory:MutantsCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)Category: Massachusetts Academy